Push broom style ball collectors are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,030 to Robert Pearson et al. (the '030 patent), discloses a foldable device for retrieving golf, tennis or other balls. In the '030 patent, a strap or length of cord formed from nylon or another resilient material is secured to a side of the mesh material adjacent brace member and forms a loop or lifting handle. A pair of wheels or castors is secured to the undersides of the arm members and at the first ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,405 to W. C. Pearson discloses a bowl retriever having a generally trapezoidal shape. The sides of the trapezoidal frame extend forwardly at equal obtuse angles relative to a bearing member or rear side of the frame. The frame is supported by two caster wheels located at the forward ends of the frame sides, remote from the bearing member, and by two axially spaced elongate rollers that are mounted beneath, and extending longitudinally of, the bearing members on suitable journal brackets.
Similarly, U.K. Patent No. 539,348 to Atcherley discloses a wheeled collecting device having a handle, rubber covered rollers on its front face adapted to engage with the bowls so that the bowls will roll easily in front of the device, and which is supported by rubber tired castors or other wheels.
Additionally, certain ball collector products are available in the market, such as the Scorpion Ball Sweeper, the Green Rake by Range Servant, and the Dry Court Tennis Ball Sweeper by Tennisnuts™.
What is needed is a push broom-type ball collector that is easy to manipulate and rotate in any direction.